Dyskusja:Złamany horyzont
Bawisz się w questy, Toa, podczas gdy twój świat upada... No dobrze, po zasięgnięciu opinii na temat ostatniego FFa, Próby Kanohi, Ajson ciachnął go i uznał za niekanoniczny. Tym samym Złamany horyzont, czy jak to ja lubię sobie przekręcać, Naprostowany wertykał, jest w gruncie rzeczy świeżym startem historii Khertesa, jego nowym początkiem. Czy tym razem poszło lepiej? Cóż, o tym za chwilę. Opowiadanie traktuje o Toa Lodu, Khertesie, który po Wielkim Kataklizmie, jak wielu innych, para się zawodem najemnika, wykonującego zlecenia za garść widgetów. Podczas jednego z takich zleceń wplątuje się w misterną intrygę, oscylującą wokół tajemniczej istoty nie z tego świata. No, gdzieś tak mniej więcej prezentuje się zarys fabularny FFa, bez zagłębiania się w szczegóły i fabularne zawiłości. Do tego przejdę za chwileczkę. Opowiadanie zaczyna się wstawką jakiegoś Turagi Lodu, który, zakładam, jest albo Khertesem, albo Ikovelem z przyszłości, i opowiada historię z FFa jakimś Matoraninom. To krótka, parolinijkowa wstawka na początku, więc nie będę się nad nią rozwodził. Następnie mamy jakąś retrospekcję, jak Khertes spotyka swojego mentora, Ikovela, w opuszczonej wiosce Matoran. Razem rozmawiają o przeszłości, ogólnie klimat samego początku jest fajny, bo nie przesadza ze swoją tajemniczością, tylko jest po prostu, jakby to powiedzieć, niebogaty w szczegóły, i dobrze. Po drodze mamy też retrospekcję.... w retrospekcji. Kwadratospekcję? Nieważne. Ostatecznie porwacamy do wydarzeń teraźniejszych dla FFa, czyli momentu przybycia Khertesa do Atternhern, miasta, w którym, ma nadzieję, może zarobić trochę widgetów. Okazuje się bowiem, że początek FFa to opowieść, którą Toa Lodu przekazuje jakiemuś Skakdi Wody. Czy to ten Skakdi, któremu pozwolił uciec z usuniętej z kanonu story Ajsona Próby Kanohi. Czy to Neirah? Dunno, można sobie dopowiedzieć cokolwiek, bowiem postać ta już się nie pojawi dalej. Ogólnie to trochę dziwny zabieg, że retrospekcja spotkania Khertesa z Ikovelem jest zarówno opowieścią pewnego Turagi Lodu do Matoran, jak i opowieścią pewnego Toa Lodu do Skakdi. Następnie mamy już akcję w Atternhern, na sam początek Khertes chodzi po mieście, zbiera swoje rzeczy, zakupuje ekwipunek, a same miasto jest przedstawione czytelnikowi w narracji. I to jest zrobione całkiem przyzwoicie, wprowadza miejsce akcji przed rozpoczęciem stosownego wątku. W każdym razie Khertes spotyka parę osób, zbiera ekwipunek, rozmawia chwilę ze swoim znajomym po fachu, Vakarggiem, po czym zamierza wziąć się za zlecenie na Zyglaki, tym samym wyznaczając pierwszy istotny wątek tego FFa - polowanie na bagnach. W międzyczasie pojawia się pierwsza tajemnica, pierwszy element misternej układanki związanej z późniejszym wydarzeniami, mianowicie jakiś Matoranin wpada na Khertesa i przekazuje mu informację - "Nie wybieraj numeru 33". Cóż, sama idea jest w porządku, to nagłe wydarzenie w porównaniu do dość sielankowego jak dotąd klimatu FFa całkiem dobrze buduje zainteresowanie co do kolejnych wydarzeń, ale patrząc na to z perspektywy całego FFa, to numer 33 znaczy absolutnie... nic. W ogóle "Nie wybieraj...", prawda jest taka, że Khertes nie miał żadnego wyboru do dokonania, numer 33 został mu przypisany podczas zapisywania się na polowania. Zakładam też, że 33 to jest numer osoby, biorącej udział w polowaniu na Zyglaki z tych wszystkich trzech? No i jeśli tak, i Khertes faktycznie jest tą pechową 33-cią osobą, to znaczy to - odejmując czterech Toa, jednego Skakdi i jednego Vortixx z trzeciej ekipy od listy - że, w optymalnym przypadku, na dwóch poprzednich polowaniach było po 13-14 osób. A było zanotowane, że ekipy te nie przetrwały, więc dlaczego teraz oczekują, że zespół mniejszy niemalże o połowę sobie poradzi? Cóż, nie wiem. No dobrze, ale przejdźmy do samego polowania, które jest najdziwniejszym eee aktem tego FFa. Czemu? Ano dlatego, że akcja zdaje się być zbyt pospieszna, a jakiekolwiek relacje między bohaterami to zazwyczaj jednozdaniowe dialogi. No i ogólnie to cała ta ekipa zdaje się być zupełnie nieprzygotowana do zlecenia, jakby nigdy wcześniej siebie na oczy nie widzieli i po prostu uznali "aaa, chrzanić, jakoś to będzie". No i faktycznie było. Źle. Wszyscy umierają. No, prawie wszyscy. I to szczerze powiedziawszy za szybko. Rahi Vortixx w gruncie rzeczy traci głowę, bo odgryza mu ją jakiś mutant, i... nikt sobie z tego nic nie robi? Po prostu idą dalej, i ogólnie zdają się w ogóle nie być czujni. Przez co giną kolejni z ich ekipy. Aż kurczy się ona do samego Khertesa i tamtego Skakdi, który nawet miał imię - Fedren, czy coś takiego. No dobrze, ale ponieważ jest to wątek wprowadzający tego FFa, to równocześnie powinien on charakteryzować jego postacie, w tym przypadku głównie Khertesa. Więc, jaki obraz Toa Lodu wyłania się z polowania? Taki, że Khertes jest, dosadnie mówiąc, chujkiem. Przez całą przeprawę nie dzieli się ze swoimi towarzyszami żadnymi uwagami, sam zaznacza, że ma o wiele więcej prowiantu niż oni, i nie zamierza się nim dzielić, a ponadto obmyśla plan na zasadzkę na Zyglaki, który, jak się później okazuje, działa, ale nie przedstawia go swoim towarzyszom. I używa go dopiero, gdy wszyscy giną. Co? No i jest jeszcze ten fragment, jak ostatni z pozostałych Toa goni za rannym Zyglakiem, mówiąc, że teraz mogą go zabić. Khertes i Fedren oznajmiają, że już po nim, i nawet nie ruszają się z miejsca, by mu pomóc. A mogliby. Pewnie można by to usprawiedliwić tym, że jest to zbyt ryzykowne, a każde potknięcie może spowodować śmierć, i pewnie, nie jest to zły zamysł. Ale w późniejszym etapie FFa Khertesowi udaje się przeżyć pchnięcie włóczni w klatkę piersiową, a sama rana wadzi mu aż raz, czym pokazuje, że mógłby sobie poradzić z takim ryzykiem. No ale nic to. No i jest też powiedziane, że ekipa Khertesa jest zmęczona wędrówką, i w ten właśnie sposób Zyglaki zabijały najemników, wpierw męcząc ich podróżą. Ale, czy oni nie podróżowali tylko przez 2 dni? Tyle wystarczyło, by się zmęczyli? Zwłaszcza, że nie poruszali się cały czas, mieli nawet jeden postój między dniami. Koniec końców Khertes zabija Zyglaka oraz mutanta-krokodyla, i nagle się okazuje, że to wszystko było testem... kogoś, nie wiadomo kogo w sumie, i nagle Khertes zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu i traci przytomność. Gdy się budzi, jakaś Istota skąpana w Mroku™ proponuje mu pomoc, którą mają zwieńczyć uściskiem dłoni. Khertes zgadza się i w ten sposób zostaje zarażony tajemniczą Plagą oraz zmuszony do współpracy z równie tajemniczym Zleceniodawcą. W ten sposób przechodzimy do głównego wątku tego FFa, jakim jest pokonanie Plagi, która od tej pory zaczyna pożerać Khertesa. Od tej pory Tajemniczy Zleceniodawca przesyła Khertesowi wytyczne co do jego następnych celów, które Toa, chcąc czy nie chcąc, wykonuje. Przy okazji też jego ludzie resetują pamięć wszystkim mieszkańcom Atternhern, przez co nikt nie pamięta o zleceniu. Ten wątek z kolei jest rozbity na mini-questy - poszukiwania Toa Ognia Tehkira (owszem, TOT), znalezienie Posłańca, znalezienie Hapleka i tyle. Nie będę się w nie zagłębiał za bardzo, bo to ocena FFa, a nie jego streszczenie, ale to i owo powiem. Zacznę od początku. Mam wrażenie, że wątek Tehkira nie jest jakoś, hm, zaangażowany w resztę fabuły (?) . W sensie, niby prowadził on jakieś notatki na temat nieznanej istoty z innego wymiaru, i to miało pewnie na celu trochę zbudować tę otoczkę tajemnicy dookoła niej, ale wyszło to moim zdaniem średnio, a jakaś wyraźniejsza ekspozycja na temat Istoty pojawia się o wiele później. Poza tym, to Khertes tylko go zabija, po drodze spotyka się po raz pierwszy z Sykoraxem, czyli właśnię tą nieznaną istotą, i w gruncie rzeczy tyle. Na tym etapie zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedno. W jednym momencie jest opisane, że w kamieniu, którego trzeba było zwalić, by przywołać Sykoraxa, były kolejne notatki Tehkira (kamień był tak naprawdę skrytką/skrzynką, jak to było napisane). Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że ten kamień postawił tam on sam <:l ? Jeśli tak, to by mogło znaczyć, że spotkał się z Istotą parę razy , a w swych pierwszych notatkach sugerował, że udało mu się to tylko raz? Sama walka Khertes vs Tehkir była ok, jak sądzę, ale mam wrażenie, że poświęciłeś jej za dużo uwagi, jakby była to jakaś istotna walka w życiu Khertesa, z jakimś nemezis czy coś w ten deseń. Miałem tu jedną uwagę co do mini-wątku znalezienia Posłańca, tę a propos kamienia teleportacyjnego, ale już to omówiliśmy, a sam fragment usunąłeś, więc tu akurat nie mam nic szczególnego do powiedzenia. Kolejnym mini-wątkiem jest znalezienie Hapleka, Matoranina Roślinności, który zbierał informacje na temat Sykoraxa, jak się domyślam. Poszukiwania kierują Khertesa do wioski, z której Matoranin pochodził? Mieszkał nieopodal? Nieważne. W wiosce narracja wprowadza parę nowych postaci, tj. Amani, lokalną Toa Psioniki; Turagę Plazmy oraz paru Matoran. Nie będę się tu rozpisywał na temat wszystkiego, co się działo, ale postaram się coś tam dodać. Między innymi teraz, przy pobieżnym czytaniu przed recenzją zauważyłem dopiero foreshadowing a propos tajemniczej kuli Turagi, gdy starzec nie powiedział Khertesowi o Visorakach itd. Uważam, że wyszło to wcale nieźle. Walka z Vorahkiem była taka sobie, nic szczególnego, za to fragment z książeczką, dzięki której Khertes rozpoznał Rahkshi mi się niezbyt podobał, wydawał mi się takim żartem na siłę. Równie dobrze Khertes mógłby samemu rozpoznać typ Rahkshi i wspomnieć w myślach, że, nie wiem, dobrze, że zapoznał się z wariantami Kraata czy coś. Fragment z rozmową z samym sobą był trochę dziwny, rozumiem, że to była tak jakby rozmowa z własną świadomością/sumieniem, czy coś, ale myślę, że można by to napisać może trochę lepiej, nie wiem, zamiast siebie samego mógłby wpierw zobaczyć Ikovela, skoro przez FF przewijają się retrospekcje, podczas których Ikovel przekazuje mu jakieś mądrości (do tych fragmentów jeszcze przejdę). No dobrze, Khertes pokonuje Rahkshi, samemu zostając przy okazji poważnie rannym w klatkę piersiową, o czym wspomniałem wcześniej. Gdy się budzi, odkrywa, że został opatrzony w wiosce. Po przebudce odkrył, że powodem, dla którego Visoraki i Rahkshi pałętały się przy wiosce, była tajemnicza, mroczna kula, którą posiadał Turaga. Chciwy starzec zamierzał ją sprzedać, mówił nawet, że będzie dużo warta. Problem jest taki, że, no, nie wiadomo czym ta kula w sumie była. Kulą Żywiołu? Nie wiadomo, dlaczego siły Bractwa Makuta chciałyby ją posiąść, dlaczego Mroczni Łowcy chcą ją posiąść - wątek nie został i zapewnie nie zostanie rozwinięty. Dlaczego? Już do tego zmierzam. Po rozmowie z Turagą Khertes prosi o zbroję, a w międzyczasie widzi jak zbliżają się do wioski Skakdi i Steltianin (zakładam, że to Mroczni Łowcy, z którymi rozmawiał wcześniej Vakargg), którzy zapewne zamierzają zrównać ją z ziemią. Matoranie błagają Khertesa o pomoc, więc co ten robi po krótkim namyśle? Odchodzi. A wątek wioski już nigdy nie wraca. Rozwiązanie wątku wioski jest jednym z najgorszych elementów tego FFa, jeśli nie najgorszym, i tylko jeszcze bardziej podkreśla, że Khertes jest bucem. Wioska Hapleka to Przemytnicy-Skakdi tego FFa, tyle, że gorzej, bo o ile w Pk próbowałeś jeszcze jakoś odwołać się do tego wątku przemytników, o tyle tutaj po odejściu Khertesa wioska zostaje wspomniana chyba jeszcze dwa razy i tyle, nic więcej. Nie wiadomo, czy udało im się przeżyć, czym była kula, którą posiadał Turaga, ani dlaczego Bractwo i DH chcieli ją posiąść. Słowem, nic. Ostatnim aktem przed końcówką są sceny w Hasteris, czyli jeszcze innym mieście, które w sumie zostało wprowadzone jakby na szybko, pod koniec, i równie szybko przestaje być dla fabuły ważne. Warto wspomnieć, że na tym etapie Khertes i Vakargg pracują już razem, a wspomaga ich Posłaniec, zbierający informacje. Między innymi dowiaduje się, że jeden z radnych miasta, Karrd, wybił się na gromadzeniu i sprzedaży niewolników. Jest chociażby fragment: "Zgadnijcie, skąd ich bierze? Zgarnia biednych i porzuconych co nie mają widgetów na myto. " Znaczy, jeśli nie stać ich na myto, to nie zostają wpuszczeni do miasta, nie? A jak nie wchodzą do miasta, to ich nie zgarnia, nie? Czy on męczy się i zgarnia ich poza miastem? A jeśli tak, kto tego pilnuje, w sensie kto sprawdza, czy akurat natrafił się ktoś biedny, kogo można ot tak zgarnąć jako niewolnika? No ale dobrze, wracając na właściwe tory, okazuje się, że jeden z niewolników, których zebrał, odpowiada opisowi Hapleka, toteż nasi bohaterowie zamierzają udać się na przyjęcie, które Karrd organizuje. No w porządku. Kolejną rzeczą, która mi tutaj zgrzytało, było to, jak wygodnie Khertes mógł podsłuchać ludzi Karrda, rozmawiających o przyjęciu. W sensie, wiem, że tak się zdarza, ale sądzę, że rozmówcy podali zbyt wiele informacji w tak krótkim czasie, przez co moje zawieszenie niewiary padło. Jest jeszcze wątek zatrucia gości Karrda przez niego samego, który jest wzięty absolutnie znikąd (z przysłowiowej dupy) i... jest on kompletnie olany xd W sensie trwa to całe przyjęcie i nagle wbija Karrd i mówi "Hm, smakuje wam? To dobrze, bo jest ZATRUTE, JAK WASZE SERCA HAHAHAHA", panika i w ogóle, bohaterowie wykorzystują chwilę, by zgarnąć Hapleka i uciekają, a sprawa z otruciem nigdy nie wraca, przez co sprawia wrażenie perfidnej deus ex machiny. Well, that came out of feckin' nowhere. I tutaj właśnie pojawia się ekspozycja na temat Sykoraxa, którą przedstawia Haplek, ta sama, o której wspominałem przy okazji Tehkira. Zdobywając nowe informacje, nasi bohaterowie wyruszają na ostateczną konfrontację z Cykorakiem, która będzie zwieńczać tego FFa. No to lecim. Ogólnie końcówka jest dziwaczna, w sensie nie Wniebowstąpienie, ale ten cały wave fight z niewolnikami cieni i Leszymi i innymi rzeczami w lesie. Bo wygląda to mniej więcej tak, że Khertes i Vakargg przywołują jedną falę wrogów, pokonują ją, idą do punktu zbiorczego, przywołują kolejną falę, i ją też pokonują. I nic szczególnego nie wynika z faktu, że walczą dwa razy, bo to w gruncie rzeczy ci sami wrogowie, dlatego moim zdaniem jedna fala by wystarczyła przed wskoczeniem Khertesa do portalu. No dobra, teraz nadeszło WNIEBOWSTĄPIENIE. Ostatni rozdział tego FFa, czyli właśnie Wniebowstąpienie, to chyba jego najlepsza część. Ogólnie mam wrażenie, jakby zarówno względem jakości opisów, jak i akcji, była o wiele lepsza od tego, co opowiadanie zaserwowało nam do tej pory. No ale czemu? Po wskoczeniu do portalu w poszukiwaniu Sykoraxa Khertes trafia do świata Czarnego Tła, na jego szczęście nie spotyka nikogo z przeszłości Riyena, ale za to napotyka, no, kolejne fale Niewolników Cieni oraz Sykoraxa, który leci sobie w whooya i teleportuje się po każdej porażce swojej fali, jak Roma Upośledzony Pająk z BB. Po jednej z takich fal coś rozbija mentalne bariery Khertesa i krzyczy w jego głowie: Zatoniesz. Podobał mi się ten fragment, jakoś lubię takie pojedyncze, krótkie linie dialogu, które przekazują jakąś misterną informację, i do tego robią to w ustalonym motywie, w tym przypadku tonięcia. Może to głupie, może nie, ale przemawia to do mnie, także dobra robota, jak sądzę. Jednakże sama końcowa walka z Sykoraxem jest... raczej rozczarowaniem. W sensie w ostatnim momencie on sobie, jak rozumiem, lewituje plecami do Khertesa, a ten po prostu zabija go od tyłu, Cykorak umiera, a Khertes dostaje portal do domu i koniec. Huh. No i mamy epilog. Ogólnie byłby on spoko, gdyby Havren (aka Tajemniczy Zleceniodawca) był bardziej zarysowaną postacią, aniżeli motorem napędowym fabuły, który tylko pokazuje Khertesowi, gdzie ten ma iść, by zaktualizować questa. No i ten epilog mógłby być jednak trochę dłuższy, może dialog Khertesa i Havrena mógłby zostać odrobinę rozwinięty, ewentualnie myśli Havrena na temat swojej obecnej sytuacji, może nawet jakieś strzępy backstory, nie wiem. W obecnej formie, jaką ma epilog, wydaje mi się on machnięty na szybko, ot tak, żeby przypieczętować zakończenie FFa. Mam jeszcze parę uwag i myśli, może gdybań, na temat samej fabuły, których jakoś nie mogłem umieścić powyżej, dlatego zamieszczam je osobno od całego tego podsumowania wydarzeń FFa. Retrospekcje z Ikovelem, które pojawiają się parę razy w FFie, są spoko. Są dobrze napisane i przy okazji usprawiedliwiają możliwości Khertesa, które pokazuje w aktualnych wydarzeniach opowiadania. No i Ikovel miał całkiem porządne rady dla Khertesa, ogólnie mam wrażenie, jakby dialog w tych krótkich scenach między dwoma Toa Lodu był napisany lepiej, niż w pozostałej części FFa (do samych dialogów pewnie jeszcze przejdę). Jednakże, koniec końców do jakiej organizacji należał Ikovel? Nie zostało to wyjaśnione, ani, jak sądzę, wystarczająco dobrze zaakcentowane w tym FFie - jeśli wątek ten ma wrócić w przyszłych opowiadaniach, powinien być tutaj trochę lepiej zarysowany, na przykład poświęcić mu jeszcze jedną scenę. Jaką? Cóż, nie wiem, bo no właśnie nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Ikovel musiał odejść, dlatego mógłbyś to rozegrać w wybrany przez siebie, odpowiedni sposób. Co jeszcze, co jeszcze. Wydaje mi się, że wątek Vakargga został wrzucony dość późno do tego FFa, tak jakbyś uznał, że brakuje ci innego POVa niż Khertes, więc równie dobrze możesz jego wykorzystać, przez co powrót do tej postaci jest zbyt nagły - w sensie ciągle towarzyszymy Khertesowi na jego questach, Vakargg pojawił się gdzieś na samym początku, a tu nagle wbija jego osobny mini-wątek. Jak dla mnie wątek i POV Vakaarga powinny być wprowadzone trochę wcześniej, a wątki Khertesa i Vakaarga powinny się przeplatać ze sobą bardziej, by potem faktycznie zwieńczyć się w jeden, końcowy wątek, w momencie, gdy obaj zaczynają pracować razem. W ten sposób można by lepiej zarysować postać Vakaarga i wprowadzenie jego POVa nie byłoby tak inwazyjne w całość histroii, jak jest teraz. Podczas ekspozycji na temat Sykoraxa Haplek mówi coś o notatkach Toa nazywanego "Renegatem". Zastanawiam się, czy Renegat to właśnie Ikovel, a organizacja, do której należy ma jakiś związek ze zwalczaniem Plagi. Nazwa miejsca, w którym Khertes zmierzył się z Sykoraxem - Apokeois - brzmi jak jakieś przekręcone słowo z języka greckiego i jest bliskie do Apoteozy, czyli ubóstwiania kogoś, wynoszenia go na poziom bóstw. Natomiast według notatek Renegata niszczenie tych ołtarzy Sykoraxa miało otwierać wrota do niebios, a ostatni rozdział nazywa się Wniebowstąpienie, więc mam wrażenie, jakoby Apokeois miało być źródłem jakiejś niewyobrażalnej mocy, która właśnie miałaby do tej ekhem transcendencji doprowadzić. Skoro już o tym mowa, wygląda na to, że za Sykoraxem kryje się coś jeszcze, jakaś OBECNOŚĆ, która krzyczała w głowie Khertesa, gdy ten znalazł się właśnie w świecie Czarnego Tła. Jestem ciekawy, co to takiego. A, i wątek Mrocznych Łowców został eee olany? W sensie pojawili się w jednym fragmencie, gdzie gadali z Vakarggiem, po czym zniknęli, następnie pokazali się jeszcze pod koniec aktu z WIOSKĄ, ale wątek WIOSKI został olany po całości, więc ich wątek przy okazji też xd No dobrze, dość o fabule, teraz może trochę o postaciach Złamanego horyzontu. Ogólnie mówiąc, postaci jako faktycznych osób jest tu niewiele, właściwie większość bohaterów, poza paroma wyjątkami, to NPCe, z którymi Khertes wchodzi w interakcję - od jednego kupuje ekwipunek, od drugiego zdobywa informacje, od trzeciego otrzymuje questa i tak dalej. Nie mają oni żadnych zarysowanych osobowości, co uszczupla ilość faktycznych bohaterów FFa. Zacznijmy może od Khertesa. Toa Lodu to, jak już mówiłem wielokrotnie, chujek. Jest arogancki, ma innych za nic, i nie wypada przez to za dobrze. Zresztą, jest taki od samego początku FFa, na polowaniu mocno to zarysował, zlewając swoich towarzyszy i praktycznie pozwalając im umrzeć, mimo, że miał, jak się okazało, skuteczny plan na pokonanie wroga. Następnie pozostawił całą wioskę na pastwę losu, ponadto podkreślał też, że nikomu nie jest w stanie zaufać. Najbardziej problematyczne w tym wszystkim jest to, że w gruncie rzeczy nie wiemy dlaczego, bowiem kanonicznie jest to pierwszy FF z jego udziałem w brand new story Ajsona, więc co się wydarzyło w miejsce Próby Kanohi, nie wiadomo. To, co było całkiem w porządku, to jego wachlarz umiejętności, który jest dobrze dobrany, w sensie, nie ma się wrażenia, że Khertes jest OPkiem, czy ciotą, jego zdolności są porządnie zbalansowane. Problem leży, mam wrażenie, gdzie indziej, ale to za chwilę. Vakargg był nijaki. Jak już wspominałem wyżej, gdybyś wprowadził jego POV trochę wcześniej, mógłbyś zarysować jego postać, ale ponieważ tak się nie stało, to nagle utkwiliśmy z drugim protagonistą, który pojawił się wcześniej zaledwie raz, i nie miał żadnego związku z faktyczną fabułą. No i miał ten swój dziwny fragment z Mrocznymi Łowcami, gdzie wspomina, że ich nie lubi, bo robią wszystko dla zysku, co dziwnie brzmi w ustach łowcy głów, który wykonuje zlecenia również dla zysku, nawet pyta się później Khertesa ile ten mu zapłaci za pomoc. Amani, Toa Psioniki z WIOSKI, jest w sumie po nic? i to zmarnowany potencjał na dobrą postać poboczną, jak sądzę. Miała tam jakiś swój ekhem banter z Khertesem, ale nie wypadał on za dobrze moim zdaniem, bo był umieszczony w złych momentach, jak chociażby pod koniec fragmentu. Gdyby na przykład ich banter miał miejsce podczas ekspozycji na temat polowania, wypadłoby to trochę lepiej imo. Podczas polowań na Rahkshi mogła pomóc Khertesowi (i guess nie chciała ryzykować, że umrze, i wioska pozostanie bez opieki, choć narracja nic o tym nie mówiła), byłoby szybciej i mniej ryzykownie zrobić to razem, ew. mogła mu zaproponować pomoc, ale Khertes by powiedział, że woli pracować samemu (co zresztą już mówił przy okazji polowania na Zyglaki). No i bardzo możliwe, że sobie po prostu umarła, heh. No ale jeśli nie, to, nie wiem, może wrócić w następnych FFach, będzie miała przynajmniej jakąś dobrą motywację, która będzie w stanie ją rozwinąć jako postać - może będzie miała Khertesowi za złe, może nawet będzie chciała się zemścić? Nie wiem, czas pokaże. Posłaniec i Haplek byli nikim, mógłbyś nie robić z nich obu Bo-Matoraninów, bo miałem jeden taki moment, gdzie narracja przedstawia Posłańca jako Bo-Matoranina właśnie, a uprzednio był fragment o szukaniu Hapleka, przez co pomylili mi się i miałem delikatne zdziwko. Sykorax to też w sumie nikt, bardziej narzędzie fabularne, aniżeli pełnoprawna postać. Otoczka, którą opowiadanie budowało dookoła niego, była w porządku, ale koniec końców te wszystkie obietnice zdawały się nie mieć pokrycia, gdy Khertes i spółka radzili sobie z nim z łatwością, a na koniec dostał back-staba i sobie umarł. Heh. Havren, czyli Tajemniczy Zleceniodawca, mógłby i powinien zostać bardziej rozwinięty, bo tak to jego relacja z Khertesem jest dość słaba, przez co epilog dodatkowo traci. Mnie ogólnie skojarzył się z jedną postacią z pewnej książki, która z nikogo, no-name'a stała się kluczowym dla fabuły bohaterem i w gruncie rzeczy badassem, dlatego trochę narzucałem sobie obraz tejże postaci na Havrena, by polepszyć sobie jego odbiór, ale patrząc na to obiektywnie, należy mu się jakiś rozwój. Pozostałe postacie to nic nie znaczące NPCe, więc nie będę się o nich rozpisywał. Akcja nie jest tak all-over-the-place jak w PK, jest tym razem bardziej eee liniowo (?) poprowadzona (nie wiem jak to inaczej określić), ale i tak momentami zapiernicza i skacze za bardzo od jednego momentu do drugiego. Widać to w opisach, które czasami strasznie prędko przechodzą od jednego miejsca akcji do drugiego, w sensie, Khertes w jednym miejscu kończy dialog, jest jedno zdanie, że przeszedł sobie gdzie indziej, często w tej samej linijce co jego wypowiedź, i nagle kolejny dialog, już z inną postacią. Poza tym znowu pojawiło się skakanie po wątkach, ale nie było ono tak uciążliwe i żmudne jak w PK, natomiast dodatkowo jest jeszcze wygodne popychanie fabuły do przodu. Mam tu na myśli głównie rozmowy Khertesa z Havrenem, gdzie ten drugi mówi "No fajnie fajnie, że to zrobiłeś, ale TYMCZASEM stało się to i to, idź to sprawdzić", albo "No akurat to i tamto się stało, dlatego musisz zrobić to i to" itd. Troszeczkę mnie to gryzło. Tu i ówdzie pojawia się retcon jakichś wydarzeń z PK, ale nie jest to nic szczególnego, a przy fragmencie ze wzmianką o Dakorgu tylko podbudowuje przeświadczenie, że Khertes jest chujkiem. Myślę, że mimo wszystko powinieneś tego FFa napisać na nowo, a jak nie, to w kolejnym dowalić jakieś porządne retrospekcje, skrótowo przedstawiające wydarzenia z tego okresu. Być może usprawiedliwi to w jakimś stopniu, czemu Khertes jest bucem. Jeśli chodzi o styl pisania, opisy, dialogi i tak dalej, to jest lepiej niż w PK, ale i nie bez zastrzeżeń. Między innymi popełniasz sporo błędów, które wynikają pewnie z tego, że ci się nie chce redagować FFa. Jest też niekonsekwencja w zapisie myśli postaci, np. raz jest kursywą, a raz nie, wydaje mi się, że skoro już stosujesz takie rozwiązania, to powinieneś to ujednolicić w całości. Mam też wrażenie, że czasami narracja próbuje przedstawić nam lokacje tak, jakby już zostały eee ustanowione (zestablishowane :v), zwłaszcza widać to w przypadku Hasteris, które pojawiło się dopiero pod koniec FFa. W sensie pojawiają się jakieś nazwy w opisach, czy dialogach, których wcześniej nie było, ale narracja traktuje je tak, jakby czytelnik je już znał. Niby nic wielkiego, ale jednak przykuło moją uwagę. No dobrze, ale teraz, pod koniec oceny, czy Złamany horyzont jest lepszy od Próby Kanohi? Tak, jest. O całkiem sporo, nawet bym powiedział. Poza wypisanymi wyżej problemami jest jeszcze taka kwestia, że czuć pewien niedosyt, jakby było przygotowane dużo materiału, ale użyta zaledwie garść z tego. Trochę to opowiadaniu szkodzi, bo myślę, że z tymi wszystkimi elementami, które wprowadziłeś, dałoby się wypracować coś dłuższego, dzięki czemu ostateczny pojedynek z Sykoraxem byłby silniejszym zwieńczeniem historii. Wtedy nawet ten cliffhangerowy epilog nie byłby jakimś wielkim problemem. Ogólnie też cały FF sprawia wrażenie paru questów, które Khertes najzwyczajniej wykonuje, jeden po drugim. Po drodze gada z NPCami, jedne pokazują mu swoje towary, on kupuje od nich ekwipunek, od innych zbiera informacje, od następnych bierze questy, i to wszystko łączy main quest w postaci dorwania Sykoraxa. No ale nic to, jest zdecydowanie lepiej, wciąż masz pewne problemy z prowadzeniem wątków, ale teraz przynajmniej są lepiej zbudowane (tylko weź ich tak nie olewaj, jajebie). Tym razem duch klasycznego bio jest słabszy niż w PK, ale to niekoniecznie zła rzecz. Nie wiem, jaką ocenę liczbową wystawić, toteż na razie nie wystawiam. Może przy okazji kolejnego FFa, gdy będę miał jakiś punkt odniesienia, wrócę i dam. Na pewno wyżej niż 6/10 w każdym razie. No dobrze, a teraz czekam na kolejnego FFa, mam nadzieję, że tego mimo wszystko nie usuniesz https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png i że będziesz kontynuować rozpoczęte tutaj wątki i ujawnisz tajemnice. Sayonara. Tenenene :Odnosząc się do recki, może zrozumiecie większość błędów jak opiszę jak ten ff powstawał. Otóż w zamierzchłych czasach wymyśliłem cały rozdział 4 jako osobny ff i dopiero później dobudowałem do niego cały "wątek" Sykoraxa, wiedząc że będę potrzebował więcej materiału żeby przeciągnąć treść https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png. Przez co ten obfituje w osobne postacie i nierozwiązane wątki, oczywiście to jak to potraktowałem zasługuje na słuszną krytykę, nie będę się spierał https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png :Na początku pisania ffa planowałem jeszcze napisać PK na nowo, co później porzuciłem, dlatego w ffie jest trochę nieścisłości i cała postać na tym cierpi. W jednej części Zh Khertes ma ciągle wspomnienia z PK, a w innej jest to już jego "świeży start", chociaż też nie do końca, ponieważ wcześniej działał przez 100 lat jako Toa. :Co do samej postaci to tak, kreowałem go na egoistę i przyznaje, że wątek bagien mogłem poprowadzić trochę inaczej, to uważam że w późniejszej części opowiadania plaga zagroziła świadomości Khertesa i jego ucieczka z wioski była usprawiedliwiona. W późniejszych częściach przekładał po prostu swoje życie nad życie innych. I cóż, nie spodziewałem się że protagonista który nie próbuje być bohaterskim Toa zostanie tak źle odebrany https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041805/messaging/images/c/c1/Emoticon_mario.png :Postać Vakargga nie została rozwinięta a jej wątek był niezsynchronizowany przez to że postanowiłem ją dodać w połowie FFa jako kolejny Pov. Szczerze mówiąc teraz zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbym poprowadzić akcji tylko z perspektywy selfa, nie wrzucając innych postaci na siłę. :Ajson 19:03, kwi 14, 2019 (UTC) Sidequesty w Bp to takie OPki? Już ja im pokażę :heck: I mean nieważne co napiszę to Ajson uzna, że go hejtuję/wyśmiewam/obrażam/mam asspergera, więc miejmy to już za sobą. Ja akurat Próby Kanohi nie czytałem, pamiętam tylko że Khertes był w niej Matoraninem i nie był chujkiem. Jak się okaże, wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło. Zatem, niczym Turaga/Toa z prologu (jeden z nich był zbędny albo nawet obaj tbh, to nie powieść szkatułkowa), zacznijmy. Od fabuły, której streszczeni zrobił już Streszczebris (żeby sam nie zapomniał jej podczas recenzji, zatem i ja skorzystam). Jeśli chodzi o rdzeń opowiadania, nasuwa się zatem jedno pytanie: Fanfick to czy gra? Pytanie na pierwszy rzut oka z dupy, aczkolwiek ma ono ukryty sens. Jak już zauważył mój przedmówca, Recenbris, (i pewnie powtórzy to Vox, bo taki Muge już nie przeczyta hue), w opowiadaniu jest dużo side questów. Dosłownie. Khertes chodzi do tablic ogłoszeniowych, wykonuje zadania, walczy z bossami, lootuje i odbiera nagrody. Ponadto, wyprawa na zyglaki z początku bardzo przypominała mi jakiś run z darkest dungeon (a nie lubie noto 0/10), to oczyszczanie(?) miejscówek(?) Cycoraxa wyglądało jak eskapady na bossów, ba, nawet nieskończony spawn mobów był. Wtf. Co w sumie wybijało z immersji i było dziwne. Może przez to, że sporo wydarzeń dzieje się szybko, po prostu się rozGRYwają, jakbym skippował cutsenkę albo Vox sceny treningu w Bp. Albo sceny romansu. Albo Marachela. Albo walki. Albo rozdziały. Zwłaszcza, że do "uczucia gry" dochodzi tutaj jeszcze struktura Zh. Główne wydarzenia to harcerska wyprawa na Zyglaki, igraszki z Tehkirem, polowanie na kule Turagi, łapanie Napleta i wreszcie to mroczne gówno pod koniec. No i spoko I guess, zróżnicowane przygody i zadania, w wielu powieściach (lub tak, grach) to działa. W przypadku FFów jest trochę gorzej, bo mimo wszystko są krótsze od takich sandersonów czy wieśków, a potem wychodzą takie rzeczy jak szukanie zbroi w Bp (będzie poprawione shutup), syreny w Pn lub ten moment u Tene gdzie Arkoth tańczył z jakąś księżniczką (co). Tutaj także wychodzi to średnio, jak już mówiłem, bo akcja strasznie pędzi. Nie ma dość czasu na rozbudowanie któregoś wątku, o ile polowanie na jaszczurki jeszcze wydawało się trochę... trwać, tak akcja z Haplekiem, Khertes OCZYWIŚCIE słyszący OCZYWIŚCIE te informacje, które się przydały, a potem sick bro u just got trucizna'd już nie działa. Zwłaszcza, że kolejne misje nie są jakoś specjalnie powiązane, a mroczne i tajemnicze postacie w mrocznym tajemniczym pomieszczeniu gadające mroczno i tajemniczo nie oszukają mnie, że było inaczej. Zyglaki: wstęp w Athertherethettherten spoko, nazwa lokacji już mniej (hyhy), za mało rozwinięta ekipa Khertesa (już kurwa nikogo stamtąd nie pamiętam, a nawet czytałem reckę Tene, zakładam tylko, że był tam jakiś Skakdi), wyprawa trwała dość szybko, a pod koniec zaszło jakiś mumbo jumbo i reset pamięci z jakiegoś powodu. Dlaczego Mroczny Gówniak zaraził Khertesa plagą? Testował zabezpieczenie antyfapiące? Khertes jest takim badassem i opkiem, że tylko on mógł dźgnąć w plecy Bolcoraxa? Nie wiem i się nie domyślam. Tehkir: Khertes podczas tej walki wraz z narratorem dochodził jakby zabijał nemezisa który zabił mu/skradł serce Toa mentora, a Tehkir pewnie pomyślał se "lol jakiś randomek mnie atakuje". Walka była w porządku, nie mam zastrzeżeń, bohater naprawdę znalazł się w GORĄCEJ sytuacji, ale I guess nie musiała być osobnym zleceniem, Tehkir mógł być jakimś agentem/kultystą Sukoraxa, przez co byłoby to bardziej związane z głównym wątkiem, oraz zapewniłoby (jak by nie patrzeć) głównemu antagoniście większą... obecność. Rahkshi: w sumie był zbędny. Tylko zbaitował ludzi, by pomyśleli "Ooo kobieca postać, może będą nareszcie rozwinięte jakieś relacje", a potem Amani się zesrani i znikani. Wydaje się, że powstała tylko po to by nikt się nie przyczepił o parówkowe story, ale patrząc na to jaką miała ZNACZĄCĄ rolę no to paróweczki i kiełbaski nadal mocno. Amani mogła być jakimś przeciwieństwem dla Khertesa, cisnąć go za bycie ponurakiem/chujkiem/mieczem w ręku wielkiego ducha itd. Aczkolwiek fajnym motywem będzie, jeśli w przyszłości będzie cisnąć Khertesa za porzucenie wioski. Czym była kula Turagi? Nie wiem, ale ja od analnych przyrządów wolę się trzymać z daleka. W miejscach publicznych. Poszukiwania Hapleka to taki trochę bezbek, a cala akcja w… drugim mieście… to lekka parodia. Wspomniałem już o Khertesie słyszącym idealną rozmowę (może tutaj pojawia się ten pocisk do Toa Dźwięku? Może Khertes ma op słuch, lepszy nawet od De-Toa?), cała akcja z nagłym zatruciem (japierdole heck) no i Vakargg będący w sumie zbędny. Aczkolwiek miło zobaczyć Khertesa w duecie i odpocząć od niego jako POVa (heh ciekawe dlaczego). Ten uczuć, kiedy Skakdi łowca głów jest bardziej empatyczny od Toa-selfa. Wot. Rozumiem, że w prologu Turaga mówi ŁAJDACCY TOA i HONOROWI Skakdi, ale do postaci Khertesa przejdę później. No i wniebowstąpienie, a może wnieboWOTpienie. Samo oczyszczanie placówek jest… mało angażujące, nie czuć zagrożenia (Zyglaki i Toa Ognia byli bardziej niebezpieczni), przypomina to jakąś wyprawę na minibossa i wreszcie teleportacja do innej instancji na final bossa. Niestety, o ile świat Cycoraxa – Akuumopolis - jest ciekawy (przynajmniej zarys), tak sama walka już nie. Znowu starcie z mobami, sam Chujorax chuja robi, aż w finale Khertes wykorzystuje bonusowy dmg z backstaba. I tyle. Niedosyt pozostał. Sukorak został przedstawiony jako ten potężny slendermanowy byt, pradawna bestia która naprawdę tylko wyjątkowa dusza/umysł/serce/dupa zdoła pokonać i sama walka będzie wyczynem a tu… dupa. Potem mamy jeszcze epilog, w którym Khertes samotnie onanizuje się w jaskini (dzięki, wczorajsza rozmowo na discordzie), albowiem został wyleczony z plagi i rączki ma czyściutkie, ale w szokującym zwrocie akcji nachodzi go Havren. Eee kto? Ten co eee zlecał(?) rzeczy? Fakt, że taką właśnie miałem reakcję podsumowuje rolę Havrena (nie pamiętam rasy, serio. Skakdi?) idealnie. Gdyby miał większy udział, byłoby inaczej. Sam finał jest całkiem niezły, przyjemne urwanie akcji, niby cliffhanger, ale wiadomo, że Khertes będzie hehe na górze. Na minus, że zachowuje się wtedy jak chujek. Mamy też jakieś eee niby zapowiedzi przyszłych wydarzeń, Renegaty i inne mroczne gówna/wizje/chujemuje które zrozumiemy pewnie dopiero w ostatnim ffie czy coś, więc o nich nie będę się wypowiadał. I guess brak odpowiedzi nie był tak denerwujący jak w Zł. Propsy za napisanie ffa tak szybko i zazdro, ale widać, że powstawał on w rushu i chaosie. I guess gdyby poświęcić więcej czasu na planowanie/strukturę/plan wydarzeń/rdzeń fabularny jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem pisania lub publikowania, rezultat byłby zauważalny. A teraz postacie oj boj Co do głównego chujka tzn bohatera wypowiedział się już Tenebris, w większości się zgadzam, choć nie dostrzegłem u niego arogancji. Bardziej pasywną agresję, do tego stopnia, że pozwolił zyglakom zabić ludzi, których nie lubił. Bardziej przeszkadza fakt, że… prawie nie ma z nikim relacji (i TAK, zmierzam do TEGO o czym wszyscy wiemy). Wyróżniają się kontakty z Amani, Vakarggiem i… IKOVELEMTRIGGEREM. Jak już mówiłem, Amani się zesrani i nic nierobiani więc elo I guess. Vakargg przez większość FFa ggówno robi, po prostu se… idzie? I widzi… piratów? I… DH? W ostatniej części FFa jego rola też nie była zbyt duża, I guess robił za tanka? Jednakowóż, miło że brał udział w akcji, bo ma zadatki na interesującą postać. Chociaż mogę się mylić, ale wydawało mi się, że wreszcie miał jakiś banter z i rozwój postaci z Khertesem, a ten FF kryminalnie wręcz czegoś takiego potrzebował. Zanim przejdę do tego, na co wszyscy czekają, pora na kolejne dywagacje i rozmyślania. Czy główna postać Toa może być egoistą/chamem/zjebem/arogantem? Tak, choć są pewne rzeczy, które powinno się wziąć pod uwagę. Przede wszystkim, dlaczego taki jest? Toa, jakby nie było, defaultowo są raczej dobrzy. Co sprowadziło Khertesa na taką drogę? śmiali się z niego Dalej, do jakiego stopnia jest egoistyczny? Zdarzają się najemnicy o złotym sercu (Navu <3 I guess. No chyba, że nie wie kim jesteś to trochę gorzej/masz muaki w klatce) Zdarzają się też jednowymiarowe Ksarele, które są bardziej parodiami postaci niż realnymi bohaterami. Jeśli bohater jest po prostu egoistą, bez żadnych wątpliwości, przemyśleń, to często kończy będąc płaskim aka jednowymiarowym. A Khertes właśnie wydaje się być pozbawiony jakichś wewnętrznych konfliktów, dość dużo tutaj „ja mam rację i wuj lol”. A potem FF go w tym praktycznie utwierdza. No i wreszcie, bycie chujkiem często ma mimo wszystko konsekwencje. Odwołam się tutaj do innego selfa, który jakby nie paczeć, zrobił coś chujowego/egoistycznego i to potem ugryzło w dupę, co było dość znaczącym wydarzeniem, motorem napędowym. Mowa tutaj. Oczywiście. O znakomitym. FFie Lodowego Księcia NA SZLAK TWOJEJ GŁOWY RAHKSHI POPROWADŹ PALEC gdzie będąc chujkiem odtrąca od siebie swojego ucznia Blidenta, przez posiadanie w dupie wioski tego drugiego i inne rzeczy, a ten następnie dołącza do złola Kuhtaxa, atakuje Księcia i w rezultacie umiera, pozostawiając LK blizny psychiczne. Ba-dum konsekwencje. Khertesowi też coś takiego by się przydało, ba, on sam jest Toa Lodu. LK wydaje się skurwielem, aczkolwiek z biegiem czasu widzimy jego przemyślenia i inne duperele, co rozwija go jako postać. U Khertesa widzimy tylko skurwiela. Apropos relacji dwóch Toa Lodu, przejdźmy wreszcie do człowieka, mitu, legendy, mema, Ikovela. Szturmem wziął serca czytających, teksty na discordzie i pośladki Khertesa. I skoro o tym mowa, nadeszła odpowiedź na pytanie, które filozofowie zadawali sobie od… dni. Dlaczego tak pushowałem headcanonowy wątek relacji homoseksualnej? Bo kurwa żadnej relacji między tymi dwoma w sumie nie ma. A to woła o pomstę do stryja tenebrisa. Ikovel mógłby być brakującym ogniwem, łączącym Khertesa Matoranina i Khertesa chujka, mógłby być wyjaśnieniem przemiany Toa, nauczyć go wszystkiego o życiu, byciu Toa, zdradzie, moralności, egoizmie, lootowaniu, taktykach na bossów, wszystkim. Zamiast tego dostajemy suche teksty „ej no ci Toa Magnetyzmu to straszne opki, lepiej im nic nie pokazuj” albo „Kiril ale przypał że nie może leczyć ran”. Żadnego mięska i nie mówię tutaj o paróweczkach. Tak, wciskałem gejowski wątek dla beki, ale też by pokazać, że między tą dwójką Toa jest tak mało relacji, informacji o ich przyjaźni, rozwoju, że naprawdę równie dobrze można tam wcisnąć romans, co jakby nie patrzeć, dodałoby obu postaciom warstw. Tak tak, Toa mentor, ilu ich już jest na FB. No jest Zaldiar, ale on też jest chujkiem. Kerhes dla Kuri, ale on nie żyje ups (I guess dla Suvila był bardziej przyjacielem? dunno). Był Ziemny Książę (lol) dla Lodowego Księcia, ale o ile ktoś go pamięta, to poza śmiercią nic nie zrobił. Podobnie jak ten noname od Navu. LK miał Blidenta, ale jak to się skończyło, już wspomniałem wyżej. Imo nie było jeszcze porządnie zgłębionej (LENNY FACE BUTSEX) relacji między mentorem/przyjacielem a uczniem/przyjacielem. Jedyne co dostaliśmy to mało flashbacków (mowa tutaj o wszystkich wymienionych w tym akapicie), namiastki pojawień, informacje o dacie zgonu w artykułach. Relacja Ikovela i Khertesa mogła być najlepszym związkiem (>:/) między mistrzem i uczniem na całym fanclubie. ALE NIE UWERLOOTUJEMY KROKODYELPATETYCZNE TYTUŁY ROZDIZAŁÓWFUHJEYEAFUCKERNASZLAKŁBARAHKSHIPOPROWADŹPALEC Lecz Ikovela znał od wielu lat, jeszcze za czasów wioski na Kontynencie. Wiele nauczył się podczas wspólnych przygód i wizja jego zniknięcia była czymś trudnym do przełknięcia. ''- Skoro tak mówisz.'' Ostatnie spotkanie z jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu. NO ELO. Idąc dalej, styl pisania. Jest wporzo. Nie ma zastrzeżeń, nie licząc literówek i innych rzeczy które mówił Tene. Przy walce z Tehkirem pojawił się przerost formy nad treścią (antyteza co), ale tak to trzymany był w ryzach. Wydarzenia rozgrywało się trochę po łebkach, przydałoby się więcej przemyśleń postaci czy innych wątpliwości oraz banteru. Tak, banteru. I NIE MÓWIĘ TUTAJ O NIEŚMIESZNYCH TEKSTACH Z BP KTÓRE VOX WSTAWIA DO KTÓRYCH SIĘ HECKUJE NAWET NIE ZACZYNAJ WIESZ ŻE NIE O TO CHODZI. Być może także więcej opisu miejsc/wiosek/miast w których przebywa bohater? O ile to miasto na A jeszcze wydawało się mieć charakter, tak to drugie to miało tylko zatrute serca. Także już podsumowując. Czy mogło być lepiej? Owszem. Czy jest źlechujowozabijsiejpg? Nope. Czy czekam na kontynuację i wierzę, że wyjdzie już lepiej? Yup. Jeśli miałbym coś doradzić to od strony narracyjnej/planowania więcej czasu poświęcić rdzeniu opowiadania, jak to wszystko ma wyglądać, jak wątki mają się łączyć i zawijać, może jakiś plan wydarzeń pierdolnąć, oczywiście nic na siłę ani nie stuprocentowo trzymać się planu, wszystko i tak zawsze wychodzi w praniu. zaflexuję Dodam, że ja przy FFie, którego nazwy nie wolno wymawiać, jakoś od połowy przed napisaniem każdego z rozdziałów tworzyłem pobieżny plan wydarzeń i to naprawdę ułatwiło pisanie. Jeśli chodzi o wykonanie, tj sceny i dialogi, to przede wszystkim więcej „mięsa”, wgryzania się w bohaterów (oczywiście nie jak w rosyjskiej powieści obyczajowej sprzed rewolucji październikowej), więcej dialogów, rozwoju postaci, przemyśleń, wątpliwości, planowania, no po prostu więcej. Także więcej ffów poproszę, liczę, że Khertes na stałe wpisze się do kanonu najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci na wiki. Czekam z utęsknieniem na więcej, jak potoczy się (koło) historia, mroczne gówna, renegacie itd. Oceny liczbowej nie daję bo to pedalstwo i jednym FFem można uczynić całą skalę… niewyskalowaną I guess. Jeśli chciałbyś wyjaśnić jakieś nieścisłości, swój tok twórczy, albo coś co przeoczyłem czy coś, nie krępuj się. I pamiętaj, że nikt na discordzie cię nie nienawidzi. I nie wypierdalaj Ikovela plox. Ayy, jymoszna, out. Akuumo 11:41, kwi 19, 2019 (UTC) Dobra, ja nie jestem jak Tene, co nie ma lepszych rzeczy do roboty niż marnować życie na 30k recki. Jakby tak chętnie pisał FFy, to już dawno poznalibyśmy całe jego story, ale cóż. Ja będę bardziej zwięzły. Bo leniwy. Nie będę chronologicznie omawiał fabuły, postaci, tylko w kolejności dowolnej te rzeczy, które najbardziej utkwiły mi w pamięci, czyli musiały w jakiś sposób wybijac się negatywnie bądź pozytywnie z FFa. Zacznij od samego protagonisty, Khertesa. No cóż. Fakt: Khertes to chuj. Ajson: Ktoś mówi do mnie: "Toa kogoś zabił", ja na to: "Kurwa, serio? Obudź się." Kiedy stracisz już dziewictwo z tym fanfickiem i przyjdziesz do mnie mówiąc coś o tym jak "mój bohater nie zrobiłby tego", ja odpowiem: "Poważnie?". Dałem sobie już z tym spokój. To fajny punkt widzenia mówić sobie "moi bohaterowie są ciągle niewinni. Moi bohaterowie nie kłamali Metru Nui. Moi bohaterowie nie defraudowali pieniędzy swoich korporacji. Moi bohaterowie nie dokonali żadnych aktów okrucieństwa." Fajnie. Ale żyjesz w świecie marzeń. Jak mówiłem, Khertes to chujek. Wyrusza na wyprawę i ktoś zauważa niedorób prowiantów "no, WY nie macie jedzenia, nie to co JA, hehe". Potem czeka ze swoim planem na zabicie zyglaka aż wszyscy zdechnął, by zwabić go do ciała. Aha, czyli w sumie wydźwięk tej sceny i rozstania się jego z tym nonamem skakdi pod koniec polowania to w sumie jest takie "a spierdalaj sobie, Zyglak cię zabije. Zgodnie z moim keikaku. Keikaku znaczy plan". Nasz bohater mógł a) zrobić to wcześniej, mając już wtedy do dyspozycji ciała uprzednich ofiar b) Plan w sumie polegał na tym, że Zyglak podszedł do ciała powieszonego na drzewie, a dzięki niewidzialności Khertes zaszedł go od tyłu. Czyli... nie mógł go zajść od tyłu niewidzialni jak inni odwracali jego uwagę? I nikt nie musiałby ginąć? Bo przynęta na trupa nie jest jakimś uber genialnym elementem tego planu i jakby na to nie patrzeć, więcej zawdzięcza niewidzialności. Ponadto Khertes potem olewa kompletnie tamtą wioskę zostawiając ją na pastwę, eee, ludziów porządających kulki wygodnej, niesprecyzowanej mocy fabularnej, do której już nigdy nie wrócimy(Czy też zamiast robić sidequesta postanowił cisnąć w końcu fabułę, ale o tym potem). No i ja rozumiem, że Toa nie musi byc krystaliczny, chociaż takie są ich ustawienia fabryczne. Jednak musi za tym coś stać, jakieś wydarzenia, które się na nim odcisnęły, a ten FF nic takiego nam nie prezentuje. Może, nie wiem, ten Ikovel go dotykał w dzieciństwie wbrew woli świeżo upieczonego Toa i to go tak skrzywiło? To żart, nie obraź się pls. Ikovel natomiast, eee, dał mu ochronę mentalną ze standardowego pakietu OPka i tyle. Flashbacki z nim w sumie nic nie wnoszą, żadnej relacji, nie podbudowują postaci Khertesa. Zmarnowany potencjał. W sumie o wielu rzeczach mogę tak powiedzieć. Całym FFie. Tamta Toa Psioniki? A chędożyć ją, będzie na chwilę, bez dużej roli, niech potem przepadnie i nie wraca. Byleby nie mówili mi, chuje jedne discordowe, że mam parówkowe story, rua. Ona mogła być takim kontrastem do Khertesa, nadać mu nowe spojrzenie na świat i zmienić go z chuja w kogoś normalnego, kogo da się lubić. Bo jeśli postać jest bucem bo tak, to cieżko darzyć go sympatią. Ogólnie to nagminne zjawisko jest chyba największą borączką tego FFa, wprowadzaz wątek x i walić to, bo Khertes musi pędzić do wątku y, który spotka ten sam los. Myślę, że skupiając się na nich bardziej, redukując nieco ich liczbę, otrzymalibyśmy bardziej wciągającą opowieść. Jak wspomnieli moi poprzednicy, akcja FFa lepsza byłaby jako scenariusz gry komputerowej, która jednak rządzi się innymi prawami. Odwiedzanie tablicy ogłoszeniowej, lootowanie wrogów, branie i robienie questów. Cholera, walka z final bossem to serio walka z final bossem. Najpierw odpierany hord wrogów, uprzednio zniszczenie itemków/miejsc, które by go buffowały, a gdy pojawia się już nasz przeciwnik, to... teleportuje się, zostawiając po sobie kolejne mobki do pokonania i tak n razy, aż załączy się finałowa cutscenka. Cholernie niesatysfakcjonująca dodam. Nasz Toa Lodu bierze udział w rajdzie na potwora, by potem zostać ogłuszony i nagle mogło się stać... WITAJ, CZEKAŁEM NA CIEBIE. NIE, NIE, NIE ZNASZ MNIE, ALE JA ZNAM CIE- Serio, to mi tak przypominało Serca z kamienia. "No hej Geralt, dam ci znak na twarzy, byś robił co ci rozkazałem i wykonał te questy". To tutaj "no siema Khertes, dam ci PLAGĘ, byś wykonał dla mnie questa i zrobił co ci rozkazałem. Sama plaga chuja w sumie wnosi? Khertes murzynieje od niej, ale nawet nie zaczyna kraść rowerów. W sensie, nie przypominam sobie, by w jakikolwiek sposób na niego wpływała. Emanowała cieniem, wyglądała jak wyglądała i tyle. Żadnego poczucia stawki? I ogólnie powoli wyłania się z tego wszystkiego moje największe zastrzeżenia co do tego opowiadania, o którym chyba poprzednicy nie powiedzieli. Żaden wątek, żaden element fabuły nie jest tu na dobrą sprawę istotny. W sensie, możesz wywalić z FFa szukanie Napletka lub zastąpić je czymś innym i nic nie stracimy. Możesz wywalić (lub olać) wątek tamtej wioski i też nic nie stracimy. Chociaż to w sumie chyba właśnie olewanie jest tego winowajcą. Cały czas odnosiłem wrażenie, że to wszystko to zbiór sidequestów i nic nie jest "głównym wydarzeniem", nie angażuje. Co jest tutaj motywem przewodnim? Uwolnienie się od plagi? Tak to istotne, że można to wyciąć i odbiór dzieła nie ulegnie zmianie (możesz powiedzieć, że dlatego Khertes robi te późniejsze questy, ale c'mon, w tym growym stylu FFa i tak dalej by cisnął aktywności na mapie :heck:) Uporanie się z tym Sukoraxem w Akumopolis? No ten sam problem. Ogólnie to meh, nie jest tak źle, piszesz w miarę porządnie, może trochę nad scenami walk możnaby popracować, liczę, że następny FF będzie lepszy. --Sideways 15:44, kwi 19, 2019 (UTC) Ekhm. Cóż, możesz czuć się wyróżniony Ajson, cała śmietanka towarzyska FB się zleciała, by ocenić twojego FFa https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041805/messaging/images/c/c1/Emoticon_mario.png W gruncie rzeczy zgadzam się ze wszystkim, co napisali moi poprzednicy. Ten FF to rzeczywiście jeden wielki zbiór questów, łącznie z lootowaniem i całą RPGową otoczką, w pewnym momencie Khertes dostaje nawet upgrade do zbroi. Historia zaczyna się od tego, jak Khertes podejmuje się polowania na Zyglaki (dosłownie wybierając je sobie z tablicy ogłoszeń), które kończy się wciągnięciem go w grubszą historię owianą, na tym jeszcze etapie, pewną nutką tajemnicy. Od tego momentu nasz Toa Lodu dostaje kolejne questy, mające na celu położyć kres tajemniczej pladze i powstrzymać finałowego bossa, czyli Sukoraxa Cycoraxa Sutkoraxa SYKORAXA. I cóż, od tej pory tym właśnie ten FF, robieniem po kolei poszczególnych questów. I nie, to, że wszystkie prowadzą do walki z Sukoraxem wcale tego nie usprawiedliwia. Równie dobrze Khertes mógłby faktycznie zostać teleportowany do ciemnego pokoju™ i dostać zadanie powstrzymania plagi i jakieś wskazówki, gdzie zacząć, po czym, po dotarciu we właściwe miejsce doszłoby do wydarzeń prowadzących do kolejnych, które powoli odsłaniałaby przed Khertesem kolejne elementy układanki. Bo teraz wygląda to tak, że Khertes dostaje questa, wypełnia go, dostaje kolejne zlecenie i tak aż do walki z bossem na końcu gry. Czekam, aż Khertes w końcu zacznie robić rzeczy w twoich FFach sam z siebie, w PK bądź co bądź też dostawał od Dakorga questy z poszukiwaniem dysków, i od tych złoli zadanie odnalezienia artefaktu. A jak już coś zrobił sam to uwolnił złego Skakdi z więzienia heh. Niekanoniczne, wiem, wiem. I może przebolałbym to, gdyby każda z tych "przygód" byłaby jakoś lepiej rozwinięta, lecz w obecnym stanie FFa wszystkie wydają mi się dość krótkie i mało rozbudowane, potraktowane trochę po macoszemu. A szkoda, bo jest w nich potencjał na naprawdę ciekawe historie. Pobyt Khertesa w wiosce Hapleka i jego relacja Amani to coś, co aż samo prosi się o rozwinięcie, ale nie, trzeba to szybko porzucić bo kolejny quest czeka. Tak samo akcja w innym mieście, w którym uwięziony był Haplek, jakieś głębsze zaznajomienie czytelnika z sytuacją polityczną i nastrojami społeczeństwa wyszłyby temu FFowi na dobre, a przynajmniej wyjaśniłyby też dlaczego Karrd nagle postanowił wszystkich otruć (no i jakbyś rozwinął tę scenę na bankiecie może znalazłoby się miejsce na taniec Khertesa z jakąś księżniczką heh). Każdy z tych questów mógłby stanowić odrębną "część" powieści (mógłbyś nawet każdą z nich podzielić na rozdziały), od których miłą odskocznią byłyby fragmenty z Vakarggiem (i wtedy jego POV nie zostałby wprowadzony tak późno i, niestety, trochę z dupy). Albo Vakargg mógłby być towarzyszem Khertesa w niedoli, tak jak to miało miejsce pod koniec. Tak samo polowanie na początku mogłoby być bardziej rozwinięte, może nawet każdy z uczestników zostałby wciągnięty w intrygę, zamiast samego Khertesa, mogliby stworzyć coś w stylu drużyny, która musi ze sobą współpracować (bo plaga? jakiś inny powód? coś by się wymyśliło). Albo z drugiej strony, mogliby ze sobą współpracować o to, kto pierwszy dotrze do Cycoraxa i zgarnie nagrodę. Podniosłoby to trochę stawkę i zarysowało interesujące relacje między postaciami. Bo, właśnie, relacje w tym FFie leżą i kwiczą. Bo praktycznie ich nie ma. Nie pomaga fakt, że Khertes jest chujem i nie da się lubić (na wioskę zmierzają bandyci? pójdę sobie lel. Mam więcej prowiantu od pozostałych? nie podzielę się lel). SUPER POSTAĆ, KTÓREJ CHCĘ KIBICOWAĆ. Co do pozostałych. Uczestnicy polowania na jaszczurki nic nie wnoszą, bo od razu wszyscy giną. Tehkir to zwykły miniboss do pokonania, walka z nim co prawda była spoko, ale napisana tak pretensjonalnie, jakby to był pojedynek nienawidzących się od lat arcywrogów, o czym już wspomnieli wszyscy inni. Amani, z którą mogłyby wytworzyć się naprawdę ciekawe relacje, która mogłaby dołączyć do Khertesa (w jakichś okolicznościach) i stanowić pewien kontrast do postaci Toa Lodu, Khertes po prostu porzuca i FF o niej zapomina, no super. W ogóle fajnie, że Khertes postanowił tak kompletnie porzucić tę wioskę. Tzn., w innych okolicznościach może bym to przełknął, ale tu dosłownie mamy scenę, jak Toa Lodu budzi się i dowiaduje że Matoranka z wioski odnalazła go nieprzytomnego po walce z Rahkshi, potem razem z Amani opatrzyły mu rany, ratując notabene życie, po czym Khertes postanawiała PORZUCIĆ ICH tak po prostu widząc zbliżających się dwóch DH do wioski. Bo zlecenie znalezienia Hapleka jest ważniejsze i guess. NIE WIEM KIM JESTEŚ NAPLECIE, ALE ZAWSZE ZARABIAM. Mógłby chociaż się zawahać na moment, a jakby dołączył do Amani w obronie wioski przed łowcami w ramach podziękowania za uratowanie mu pieprzonego życia, to może zmniejszyłoby to jego chujkowatość. Vakargg był kumplem Khertesa i to było w sumie spoko, ich przyjaźń mogłaby być co prawda nieco lepiej rozwinięta (jak każda relacja w tym FFie heck). Haplek natomiast to dosłownie tylko narzędzie fabularne, tak samo jak Harven i Sykorax. Natomiast relacja Khertesa z Ikovelem miała naprawdę ogromny potencjał i mi się podobała, co prawda jej opisanie nie było najlepsze (tragicznie napisane rozstanie), ale gdybyś to jakoś rozwinął to mogłaby z tego powstać jedna z najlepszych relacji mistrz-uczeń na FB. Chociaż mi bardziej sprawiali oni wrażenie równych sobie przyjaciół, aniżeli mentora i jego ucznia. Ale nie, lepiej to usunąć, bo Akuupa robi żarty z gejów. Ech, szkoda słów. Swoją drogą (taka dygresja), to, że relacja była słabo rozwinięta więc można wcisnąć w nią gejowski romans to gówno nie wytłumaczenie i tylko marna próba usprawiedliwienia chujowego mema, Kuumo. Po prostu ciśniesz bekę, zresztą o Voxie i Zaldiarze pisałeś to samo. Ale nic, w tej recenzji ciśniemy po Ajsonie, na hejtowanie ciebie przyjdzie czas później https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/a2/Emoticon_Zenei.png (a to z ciśnięciem to tylko żart, nie obrażaj się Ajson) Ostatni rozdział FFa, poza jego patetycznym tytułem, podobał mi się, o dziwo, najbardziej. Tzn. nie sama walka z Cykoraxem, bo on rzeczywiście tylko przyzywał fale minionów a na koniec zginął w mega niesatysfakcjonujący sposób (ale z drugiej strony było go w tym FFie tyle, że nie był angażującym złolem i jakakolwiek śmierć nie byłaby satysfakcjonująca. No ale przynajmniej lepsza niż dźgnięcie w plecy lol) ALE ta tajemnicza obecność, która przemówiła do Khertesa dodała mistycyzmu i wrażenia, że stawka w twojej sadze będzie naprawdę wysoka. Skojarzyło mi się to trochę z Kabriusem, więc heh, nic dziwnego, że motyw podobny do mojego mi się podoba. No ale wciąż, jestem ciekaw, jak to się potoczy dalej. Jeśli chodzi o kwestie techniczne, to FF jest napisany całkiem przyzwoicie. Dialogom co prawda miejscami przydałoby się trochę więcej banteru, jak to już mówił Kuumo, bo sporo z nich sprawia wrażenie nieco sztucznych, humor nie zawsze trafiał (choć książeczka ze spisem mocy Kraata była dla mnie śmieszna), ale generalnie nie jest źle. Opisy natomiast są napisane wcale dobrze, adekwatne, dają właściwy obraz sytuacji, choć faktycznie momentami wydają się nieco zrushowane (np. zmiana miejsca w jednym zdaniu, i to jeszcze w dialogu), ale jesteś na dobrej drodze. Podsumowując, znowu wyszło że zhejtowaliśmy tego FFa, ale no to nie powód żeby go od razu kasować, tym bardziej że jak teraz skasujesz i napiszesz od nowa to za jakiś czas znowu będziesz musiał poprawiać. Postaraj się wyciągnąć wnioski z błędów, na które zwróciliśmy ci tutaj uwagę (przede wszystkim niech Khertes nie będzie takim chujkiem. I niech robi coś więcej niż wypełnianie questów). Pisz dalej, nabierz wprawy, potem jak wrócisz do tego FFa to sam zauważysz, co jest nie tak i to poprawisz. I pamiętaj, że my nie hejtujemy, żeby zrobić ci na złość, po prostu mamy nadzieję, że w przyszłości nauczysz się unikać podobnych błędów i będziesz pisał coraz lepiej i lepiej. Każdy z nas jakoś zaczynał, potknięcia na początku to nie koniec świata. No, teraz, kiedy mam już sprawę oceny tego FFa za sobą, mogę się zająć ważniejszymi rzeczami, czyli pisaniem bonusa pisaniem Ech revampowaniem Voxa czytaniem Ality oczywiście. To tyle ode mnie na dziś, mówił do was Voxovan 19:36, kwi 19, 2019 (UTC) Wellp poprawię to Ajson 20:09, kwi 19, 2019 (UTC)